Abandoned
by MrPwong
Summary: Eren and Mikasa got separated from the Scout regiment when a brutal snow storm hit. Having to abandon most of their gear and take refuge in a cave, will Eren and Mikasa be able to overcome the life threatening challenges that await them or will they parish in the cold. Rated T for some coarse language
1. Lost

**A/N: Sorry about the inactivity, I wrote a few different stories but kept on scrapping them! I finally wrote this one which I liked and I hope you will too! This story has no connection to "Don't let me go" which will be continuing in the next few weeks so look out for that! **

* * *

Mikasa was holding onto Eren as tightly as she could, they had been walking blindly for hours through a blizzard that seemed like it would never stop. Eventually, the blizzard died down just enough for minimum visibility to be returned and Eren could make out the opening of a cave.

Slowly, he trudged through the snow with Mikasa right behind him until they entered the cave.

Mikasa was freezing, she couldn't stop shivering until she felt a warm jacket get put over her shoulders. She gave Eren a surprised look, but he just smiled as he kept his eyes on the caves exit.

Eren and Mikasa had to abandon most of their gear when their horses ran off, they had the bare essentials.

Mikasa had lost her coat when her horse ran off, she was getting to warm so she took it off and put it in one of the saddle bags.

Eren being a titan shifter had a very high body temperature, but he could hardly stand the cold. Eren gave Mikasa his coat because he knew that at least he wouldn't freeze to death.

The two of them were silent for a few hours, there was nothing to say, nothing to do. They took the occasional glance at each other not sure what to make of the situation they had found themselves in.

Eventually Eren spoke out.

"Well this sucks." Eren said.

Mikasa just looked at him like he was an idiot for pointing out the obvious.

Eren just looked down and sighed.

"Look, stay here... I am going to look around for anything we can burn." Eren said as he got up from his seat beside Mikasa.

"Be safe." she said as she huddled deeper into Erens coat.

Eren walked outside and was blasted by the un pleasant feel of the cold, the blizzard was picking up again.

Eren knew he had to be quick if he was going to find his way back, his body temperature barely keeping him warm enough to move. He found a tree not to far from the cave and started peeling the bark off and cutting off branches with his swords.

He got back to the cave just as the blizzard made it zero visibility. Mikasa was still trying her best to keep warm inside Erens jacket.

Eren put the branches and bark on the ground and made a small fire pit in front of Mikasa, his only priority at this point was to keep her alive.

He broke apart the branches into small sticks and tried to light them on fire, but it wasn't working.

"Come on you son of a bitch." Eren muttered as he continued attempting to light a fire.

Mikasa noticed him struggling and offered him a hand, but he just ignored her, he was too focused on getting that fire started.

Eventually, the wood started smoking but never lit. Eren gave up at that point and took a seat beside Mikasa.

"You tried, that's what counts." she said.

Eren looked at her with a sadly, he knew that coat wasn't going to be enough come nightfall.

Another few hours of silence passed when Mikasa started to shiver again, the temperature had started to quickly drop. Eren didn't notice at first until she started to chatter her teeth.

They looked at each other for a few moments and then Eren got up to try and light the fire.

Mikasa knew she didn't want the fires warmth, she wanted Erens warmth but she was too afraid to admit it. She just sat there getting colder and colder as Eren failed to light the fire.

Once again Eren gave up with the fire and sat down beside Mikasa who couldn't stop shivering.

He let out a quiet sigh.

'Is this really the smart thing to do?' he thought as he slowly moved closer to Mikasa, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body getting closer and pretended she didn't notice.

Eren slowly moved closer and closer until his leg hit Mikasas. He felt sudden rush of joy and nervousness from being so close to her. Mikasa felt the same rush of joy and pulled her scarf over her face to cover her blushing.

Mikasa could feel his warmth heating the air around them when suddenly she felt Eren reach behind her and pull her into him.

'What the hell am I doing, this is probably going to ruin our friendship!' Eren thought angrily to himself as he hugged Mikasa, but to his surprise, he looked down and saw Mikasa snuggling into him looking like she was ready to fall asleep.

Mikasa found pleasure in his natural warmth, she didn't want to be anywhere else.

A big smile found its way onto her face as she let out a peaceful sigh and dosed off on Eren.

Eren just sat there, he didn't dare move and wake her up. He ran his fingers through her raven black hair and what he felt was shocking to him. Her hair was as soft as silk even after all the shit they just had to go through to get to this cave.

A few more hours passed before Mikasa Mikasa woke up. She could hear Eren snoring, he had fallen asleep some time after she did.

Mikasa looked to the cave exit and what she saw didn't surprise her.

The blizzard was showing no signs of stopping and she grew very cold very quickly when she pulled away from Erens warmth.

Mikasa looked to Eren who didn't look like he was going to wake up any time soon and walked over to the small fire pit Eren had made. Mikasa pulled some paper out of her back pocket, she had been saving it to draw on but there wasn't much to draw in the cave so she put it under the small sticks.

As quietly as she could, Mikasa chipped two rocks together until they sparked and lit the paper on fire. The fire quickly devoured the paper and spread to the small sticks and eventually, Mikasa had created a roaring fire.

The light woke Eren up and his mouth dropped open as he looked at Mikasa wh was looking at him with a smile.

Eren went and sat beside her at the fire and decided the silence should end.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he asked with a smile.

Mikasa blushed and looked away from him eventually answering him.

"Yes."

"I am glad to hear it." Eren said while still looking at her, his smile growing at the sight of Mikasa blushing.

"What does our food look like?" Mikasa asked changing the subject.

Eren let out a little chuckle and pulled over their rucksack.

''Uh... looks like six pieces of bread, three baked potatoes and what ever this is." Eren said pulling out a strange looking loaf of bread.

Mikasa looked down, she knew that was no where near even a minimum amount of food.

Eren put everything back in the rucksack and put it off to the side and then his gaze caught the small wood pile.

"We are going to run out." he said looking at the cave exit again.

Mikasa knew what he was thinking and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Eren, what if you can't find your way back? I won't lose you to this snow storm." she said with worry.

"Don't worry Mikasa, I know where the tree is." Eren said as he got up and started walking.

"Come back as fast as you can." Mikasa said as he disappeared almost instantly in the snow storm.

'Fuck its bad out here.' Eren thought as we walked through the deep snow to the tree. Again, he peeled off the bark and cut the branches taking as much as he could carry when he suddenly felt everything go dark.

When Eren woke up, he was in the cave and Mikasa was snuggled up to his chest again.

'Damn that crazy girl, she came out and got me.' he thought to himself.

One again, Eren didn't dare wake Mikasa from her slumber. Eventually, she woke up as well and was met with Erens smiling face.

She tried to hide her blushing, but it was no use.

Eren kept wondering why she tried to hide herself from him, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The fire was starting to die down and Eren realised that she had left the wood out in the storm, he started getting up to go find the wood but Mikasa pulled him back down.

"Please stay." was all she said to him.

"But the fire-" Eren didn't finish his sentence when he looked at Mikasa, she was looking right at him with tears forming in her eyes.

Eren clued in quickly, after what had just happened to him she didn't want him to go out again and never come back.

Eren grabbed the rucksack and reached in for some bread. When he grabbed it he split it in half giving some to Mikasa.

Mikasa grabbed it and devoured it, Eren was shocked.

'She must be starving... I don't need it.' Eren thought as he handed Mikasa his piece of bread.

Without thinking, Mikasa took it and devoured it as well. Eren could feel his stomach grumble, but disregarded it, he didn't care if he didn't eat today. He reached into the rucksack and pulled out a baked potato handing it to her.

Mikasa was about to eat it as well when she felt Erens stomach rumble.

"Eren, you need to eat as well." she said as she gave him back the potato.

"I'll survive, if anyone needs it its you." he said pushing her hand with the potato away.

"If you don't eat then neither will I." she said putting the potato down.

Eren looked at her stubbornly and gave in, he knew she would go through extreme measures to ensure his survival even if it meant she was to suffer and the last thing he wanted was to see her suffer.

He took the potato and split it in half like the bread giving her some and she took it thinking it was better than nothing.

The wind started blowing into the cave making the fire die faster and the temperature drop even more. Mikasa started shivering again as Eren moved in closer to her trying to warm her up.

"How long do you think we will be out here?" Mikasa asked as she felt the warmth of Erens body surround her.

Eren just kept looking into the blizzard as he held Mikasa close to him.

"I don't know."

* * *

Well, I hope it was to expectations, I think it was all right. As always, leav eany feedback doesn't matter if it's good or bad because every bit helps for future chapters and stories. If you have any ideas feel free to pm me and I will go over them and your content will most likely be in future chapters!


	2. Box of memories

**A/N: So first off, I would like to apologize for my lack of any and all activity on this site... I kinda just forgot about my stories until about an hour ago when I wrote this! I hope it meets expectations and I will try my hardest to get some new content out soon! (School and work also aren't helping me with these stories!)**

* * *

A few more hours passed and darkness started to fall.

Eren just sat there still holding Mikasa to keep her warm when he noticed the fire was starting to die, reduced to small flames and embers.

"We need that wood." Eren said.

He felt Mikasa look up at him, but he never looked down to her as he started to stand up.

The wind started blowing into the cave making the fire die down even further.

Eren started walking towards the cave exit, the only thing on his mind was getting the wood.

As he got closer to the exit, he felt the frigid wind blast his face. Slowly, he kept advancing until he felt Mikasa grab his arm.

He turned around to face her, she could hardly stand the freezing wind and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Eren, I... I won't lo-" she was having too much trouble speaking due to the freezing temperature when suddenly, her body felt warm again.

Eren hugged her and slowly walked her back over to the dying fire where it was still a little warm.

"Mikasa, you need to stay here and keep your self warm." Eren said as he seated her by the sire.

"Eren, I don't want to lose you." Mikasa said with worry.

"Mikasa, just stay here... I will be back in five minutes." Eren said as he vanished into the snow storm.

Eren could hardly see, the snow storm had gotten worse and worse, snow almost to his waist. He still managed to fight his way to the tree when he remembered he had left his paring blades.

Eren swore under his breath, he had no way of getting any wood and what he had before was long-buried under the snow. visibility was at absolute zero as he felt around the tree trying to find anything he could bring back to the cave.

Tearing off branches and small pieces of bark, he got as much as he could carry back.

While walking back, Eren stepped on something and fell, the wood spilling out in front of him. Less concerned about the wood as to what he stepped on, he started to dig into the snow until he un covered a small box with strange writing on it.

He didn't bother to open it, he just grabbed it and as much wood as he could.

Mikasa had started to worry, she knew he would be longer than five minutes but it had almost been an hour since he had left and she couldn't survive in the cold for any extended period even with Erens coat.

The wind blew into the cave making her look up and a smile found its way onto her face.

"Eren!" she yelled as he walked over to her and the fire.

"It isn't enough." he said as he put the wood on the fire and the box beside the rucksack

Mikasa looked from him to the box, it seemed familiar like she had seen one just like it when she was a child. Quickly she shook the thought from her mind, her childhood was a nightmare.

Eren just looked blankly into the raising flames of the fire, he was thinking but Mikasa didn't know what.

Eren and Mikasa just sat beside each other looking into the fire, it seemed that silence was just another friend they had made.

"We should probably sleep." Eren said still looking into the fire.

Mikasa moved her gaze to the caves exit and could still see the snow storm raging outside.

Eren looked around for any suitable bed locations, but everything was the same. Dirt and rocks. Eren then looked to Mikasa who had done the same, but she had found a rather flat area along the cave wall with no rocks littering the ground.

Eren just figured he would sleep where he was, wouldn't have been the first time he slept sitting up.

Mikasa moved over to the flat zone and removed the jacket Eren had given her using it as a pillow.

"Wouldn't you rather be warm than comfortable?" Eren asked in concern.

Mikasa turned to face him as she layed down on the ground, her shivers starting to come back from loosing the extra layer of clothing.

Eren shook his head and walked over to the strange box he found in the snow. Mikasa saw him grab it and the visions of seeing a box like that came back to her.

She turned away as he opened it, but what Eren saw shocked him enough to drop the box. Slowly, he picked it up again and gave the inside of the lid a better look.

"Uh... Mikasa?" he said slowly turning to face her.

She rolled over again to look at him, his face was that of a confused child.

"This uh... this box belongs to you." Eren said as he showed her the inside of the lid.

Mikasa looked in terror, her name was on the inside and everything became clear to her.

Tears came to her eyes as she remembered that her mother and father had made the box for her a few days before they were murdered, inside a blanket Mikasas mother had made for her.

Eren didn't understand why she was crying until he looked inside the box and found a blanket. Eren recognised the style from a small cloth Mikasa had embroidered for him when she first came to live with the Yaegers. It was the last one she had ever made.

She couldn't stand looking at it, good and bad memories clashed in all out war inside her mind.

Eren grabbed the lid from Mikasa and put it back on the box, he turned and walked towards the cave exit when she shouted at him.

"Eren, you bring that box back here now!" she screamed in anger.

Shocked, Eren stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly he turned around and saw her face, it was full of anger and sadness.

"I said bring me that box!" she screamed again.

Eren still just stood there, he didn't know what was happening.

Annoyed, Mikasa got up and stormed over to him. She stood face to face with him, Eren still un able to comprehend her sudden emotional change as she ripped the box from his hands and stormed off back to her corner in the cave.

"I... I uh... I didn't..." Eren said, still shocked at what just happened.

'Did she just scream at me?' was all that he could process in his head.

Mikasa was back in her corner hugging the box as she started to cry again.

"Mikasa, I just thought that... that you uh..." Eren was silenced by a glare from Mikasa.

'Man is she pissed I tried to get rid of that.' he thought.

Eren slowly started walking towards Mikasa.

"Go away." she said quietly.

Eren continued to approach her.

"I said go away!" she yelled as tears streamed from her eyes

Eren felt something inside him drop, he stood there blankly as she returned to looking down at the box.

'I guess I have no choice.' he thought as he turned around and started walking towards the cave exit.

Mikasa looked up to see him leaving her alone, she tried to call for him but nothing came from her mouth. She tried to scream for him to come back, that she was sorry but nothing.

She watched Eren vanish into the snow storm that was still raging outside. Soon the cave was filled only with the sound of the fire and the howl of the wind.

* * *

Eren was struggling to walk through the deep snow, but he had no intentions of turning around and going back to the cave.

'If that box was all the way out here... then are we that close to her old cabin?' Eren thought as he continued to walk blindly through the snow storm.

The sun was almost completly out of the sky, it was almost pitch black out and Eren had no source of light.

'Fuck me why did I have to be so stupid?' he thought. 'I can't even trace my steps back anymore.'

Eren continued to walk through the snow storm for another half hour before he found a suitable shelter under a tree where he would spend the night.

* * *

Mikasa was standing at the caves exit with a hope that Eren would come back.

Eventualy, she could no longer handle the cold and retreated back to the now dying fire.

"Eren." she said quietly as she looked into the fire.

Mikasa grabbed the box that contained the blanket and opened it. Tears started to flow from her eyes again as she looked at the blanket and the good and bad memories of her child hood went to war again.

She reached up to her neck and grabbed her scarf, pulling it up to her nose.

Suddenly, Mikasa could feel the ground shake from beneath her and her eyes widened.

A titan was making its way by when it passed the cave and desided to take a look. Luckily for Mikasa, it was an 8 meter class and was far to large to bend down and reach inside.

Eventually, the titan gave up and continued on its way as Mikasa sighed in relief, but then gasped in horror as she remembered Eren was out in Titan country and didn't take his gear.

* * *

Eren was sleeping, but something woke him up.

"Wha?" Eren said as he got up and looked around cautiously.

He heard the strange noise again and decided to look for the source.

The noise got louder and louder making Eren move faster and faster until the strange sound stopped.

Eren let out a short gasp, in front of him was the Ackermann residence.

Slowly, he approached the front door, it was already slightly opened.

"Hello?" Eren said as he poked his head in the door.

What he saw made him want to vomit. The blood from Mikasas parents was still splattered on the floor and walls, the stench of copper filling his nostrils with every breath.

Eren slammed the door shut and fell to his knees as he started vomiting, it was just too much for him.

* * *

Mikasa just sat in silence, she had nothing to say, nothing to think about. The fire had died forcing her to use the blanket her mother had made for her.

She continued to look at the cave exit hoping Eren would walk back in, but he never came, she already expected the worst.

'Is this how it ends?' she thought to herself. 'Am I going to die alone in this cave?'

trying to stay as warm as she could, Mikasa curled up into a ball and started to cry again.

* * *

**A/N: Again. I am very sorry for my major lack in activity, but there are things in life that come before my stories do. As always, leave some feedback because every bit helps for future projects. If you have any ideas please send them to me and I will go over them, your content could very well be in a future chapter!**


	3. Authors Apology (Story Irrelevant)

I would just lke to start by appologizing for my lack of new content again, but school, work and my own personal problems are cuttting down my time to work on the story. I appreciate all of the support that everyone gives me and I wish I could do more, but I am only human and realised my limitations. I am not quitting, but it may be another while before a new chapter comes out for this story or the all new continuation of "Dont let me go" comes out. Always look to the future and I will do what I can!


	4. Strange vision

**A/N: So I guess I kinda lied, I did get this out a lot earlier than I expected, but it is a bit of a short chapter. I am still trying to sort things out so don't expect anything new for another little bit but hey, who am I to say miracles don't happen?**

* * *

Eren crawled away from the building, the stench of blood still stinging his nose.

"Why the hell didn't they clean the place up." he said gasping for air.

Eren was about to walk away when he heard the strange noise that woke him up again.

"Who's there!" Eren yelled but got no response. He slowly got up and walked back over to the small wooden cabin, the stench of blood filling the air again.

The noise grew louder and louder as Eren approached the house and when he reached the door, the sound stopped.

Erens heart was racing, he had no idea what was on the other side of the door making the noise.

"I'm coming in." Eren said trying his best to sound calm. He opened the door slowly at first and then slammed it open.

Erens eyes opened wide as he was blasted by an extremely bright white light.

* * *

Mikasa was still crying as she tried her hardest to wish Eren would come back so that she could apologize for her outburst.

"Did he die thinking I hated him?" she said stuttering her words.

"Did he die because of me?"

Mikasa closed her eyes to try and imagine his warmth, to try and imagine Eren sitting right next to her but nothing she did would bring him back to her. Suddenly, her stomach started to grumble and she realised that she had only eaten a small piece of bread and half a potato.

She reached over and grabbed Erens supply bag and opened it. She scanned the contents of the bag and grabbed a piece of bread, but dropped it right as she was about to take a bite.

A strange feeling flooded through her body, a sence of true terror as if someone was tapping into her mind.

She started letting out screams of terror as she put her hands on her head. Her eyes slammed shut and she threw her head to the ground, still screaming.

* * *

Eren opened his eyes, he was on the wooden floor of the cabin.

He slowly sat up and took a look around, the cabin was clean and smelt like the flowers of spring. The sun was shining through the window as the drapes waved from a small and cool breeze.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Eren said to himself as he got up.

He walked over to the door and was about to open it when the door flew open. A little black-haired girl ran past him and a man who appeared to be her father passed right through him while chasing after her.

"What the hell?" Eren said as he looked down at his hands.

He walked over to where the man had finally caught his daughter and was swinging her around, both of them were laughing and looked so happy.

Eren waved his hand right through the man and looked back down at both his hands.

"Am I... dead?" he said as he looked back up at the man with his daughter still spinning around.

Eren walked around the cabin and came to the sudden realisation that he was still in the Ackermann residence. He whipped around and looked at the young girl again and realised it was Mikasa playing with her father.

"A beautiful sight is it not?"

Eren looked around in confusion. "Who said that?" he asked demandingly.

"No one you need to be concerned with, but I do hope you find your answer here." the strange voice said.

"What the hell are you talking about? What answer?" Eren said but got no response.

Eren looked back at Mikasa and her father, but what shocked him is that they were looking right at him.

"What the... can you see me?" he asked.

They just stood there, all the happiness seemed to have been drained out of them.

'What the hell is going on? It's like they are looking right through me.' Eren thought as he started to panic.

Eren looked away for a split second and when he looked back, the two of them had moved closer and looked like hollowed corpses.

Eren let out a scream of terror and turned to run, but the door refused to open for him.

He turned around again and the two hollowed corpses of what were once a young Mikasa and her father were right in front of him. Everything faded black and Eren felt himself hit the floor.

When he opened his eyes again, he was on the old cold floor of the Ackermann residence, the stench of blood still stinging his nostrils. Eren shot up and ran out of the building, he tripped on the stairs and fell into the snow where he just layed.

"What the hell did I just see?" he asked himself.

He slowly lifted his head and saw a pair of boots in front of him. He looked up quickly to see a hooded figure standing in front of him. He had no time to react as one of the boots collided with his face and everything went black again.

* * *

Mikasa had stopped screaming, she felt dead inside. She huddled herself tightly into the corner of the cave.

"Why, why the hell can't I just die already!" Mikasa screamed as she started hitting her head against the wall of the cave.

"Let me die God damn you!" she screamed again.

"Just let me die!"

She stopped her screaming and just sat there, the dead feeling inside her growing.

A few more hours passed before she moved her head, darkness still consuming the cave and the snow storm still raging outside the cave. Suddenly, Mikasa reached for the dagger she always kept with her and held it up in a defensive posture.

A loud thumping noise could be heard from the cave exit when a large bag came rolling into the cave and stopped right in front of Mikasa.

"Who's there!" she screamed and got no response. Quickly, she got up and dashed to the cave exit, but no one was in sight.

She ran back down to the bag and slowly started to open it revealing a pair of service boots.

Mikasa gasped and threw herself away from the bag, but her curiosity got the best of her. She started opening the bag again revealing what appeared to be a body. Mikasa was to focused on finding out who it was and when she completely opened the bag.

She closed her eyes and continued to unzip the bag until the zipper stopped. She opened her eyes and immediately threw her hands up to cover her mouth.

Her breathing became heavy and tears started pouring down her face as she just looked at the person inside the bag.

The person inside the bag started shifting causing Mikasa to throw herself back against the wall of the cave again.

"Ow." was all the man said as he tried to sit up, he let out a gasp of pain and forced himself back down to the ground.

"It can't be... is it really you?" Mikasa said as she raised one of her arms and pointed at the man.

"Who else could it be dummy." the man said sarcastically.

"I... how..." Mikasa didn't know what to say.

"Oh come on, you have to be more excited than that to see me." the man said.

"Eren... I thought you were..." Mikasa never finished her sentence.

"Dead? Yeah I though that as well, but it just looks like some bruises and cuts." Eren said trying to sit up again. Mikasa quickly crawled over to him and gave him a massive hug.

"SO you did miss me." Eren said happily as he returned the embrace. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity before Mikasa let Eren go.

"Mikasa I need to tell you something." Eren said as he looked her in the eyes. "I found your childhood house while I was gone... it... it isn't a pretty sight." he said.

He looked away from her when she started to tear up again, he couldn't stand seeing her like this, it reminded him of when she was a helpless kid.

Mikasa just sat on her knees, she didn't move a muscle, she didn't dare move.

Eren put his hand on Mikasas shoulder. "Everything is going to be ok." he said to her.

Slowly, she fell backwards into him and he held her tightly. "We need to sleep." Eren said.

Mikasa closed her eyes, the warmth of Eren comforting her. Eren ran his finger through her hair as she slowly dozed off and he shortly followed.

* * *

**A/N: Though short, I do hope you enjoyed the new chapter. If you want, leave some feedback because every bit helps for the future.**


	5. Announcement (Story Update)

Again, I would like to start this with an appology for my major inactivity. Work is killing my free time and I just graduated so I have that to deal with, but this isn't about any of that. I have a release date for my next chapter, it may be a bit short due to my lack of free time but the least I can do for you who read this story is actualy publish something. I hope you will enjoy it when I upload it on July 1st.

Thanks to everyone who reads and those few Canadian readers I have, I hope you have a great Canada Day because I know I will.


	6. Bury the past

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait on this chapter. Like I put in the announcement work is killing off my free time little by little and I did just graduate so there is all the stuff revolving around that I gotta deal with. I am hoping I can try to work in at least one chapter a week for new stories, so we will see what the future holds.**

* * *

A few days had passed since Eren returned to the cave, their food was almost gone and Eren refused to eat but in return, Mikasa wouldn't eat the food he gave her.

"You're going to starve if you keep that up." Mikasa said to Eren angrily.

"Well.. yeah but I don't feel hungry." Eren responded.

Mikasa let out a sigh and put down her bread. "You need to eat."

"I already told you I'm fine." Eren said starting to sounds annoyed.

"Listen, I don't care because you won't be fine if you don't eat!" Mikasa said loudly.

"I... I don't care if I die, as long as you can survive." Eren said quietly.

"I promised our mother that I would keep you safe!" Mikasa said starting to yell.

Eren froze up, his eyes opened wide.

"What did you say?" he said coldly.

"I said I promised our mother-" Eren cut her off.

"OUR mother is dead! You can't honor a promise you made to someone who died!" Eren screamed.

Mikasa felt her heart sink a little as she slapped Eren. Silence once again ruled the cave as Eren slowly lifted his hand to his cheek where Mikasa had slapped him.

"What do you know about honoring a promise?" Mikasa said.

Eren just looked at her.

"In a way your right, but the only way your right is if you die, how am I supposed to protect a dead person?" Mikasa yelled trying to fight back tears.

"I don't need your protection, I am well enough alone!" Eren yelled back.

"Then why did bring me to this cave? Why did you go through all the trouble to keep me alive up to this point?" Mikasa yelled. "If you are better off alone then why do you always make me the priority?"

Eren just looked at her angrily and stormed off to the mouth of the cave.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Mikasa asked.

Eren just looked back in her, she could see a raging fire in his eyes but also sadness.

'He's leaving so he doesn't try to hurt me because he knows I am right.' she thought as he disappeared from the cave.

* * *

Eren trudged blindly through the snow storm that was still raging after all the time he and Mikasa had been stranded. eventually after what seemed like an eternity of walking he reached the Ackermann residence.

"Is anyone here, like some asshole who kicks people in the face?" Eren yelled but he got not response.

"Good." he muttered as he walked up to the door of the Ackermann residence, but when he grabbed it everything flashed white again.

Mikasa could feel a headache start to form and as time passed by, it became an un bearable pain. She put her head on the floor of the cave and let out a pained scream. Mikasa continued to scream until she felt nothing, not even the pain.

When Eren opened his eyes, he was on the porch of the Ackermann residence and again it was spring time again. He slowly got up and opened the door cautiously.

When he finally opened the door fully, the little Mikasa was looking right at him, mother and father absent.

"Who are you?" she said softly.

"You can see me?" Eren said looking quite shocked.

"Of course I can silly." the little Mikasa said with a giggle.

"What is this place?" Eren asked.

"This is my home, I live with my mommy and daddy but I haven't seen them in a long time." the little Mikasa said sounding a little sad.

"I'm sure you'll see them again." Eren said trying to sound re assuring.

"No I won't, it's because they are dead." the little Mikasa said.

Eren took a step back, he could feel fear building up inside of him.

"You are looking for an answer aren't you?" the little Mikasa said as she took a step towards him.

Eren backed up outside of the house, it was no longer spring at least it didn't look like it. The trees were dead, the grass a grey colour.

"I want you to look away from me, I will show you the answer." the young Mikasa said.

Eren turned around and examined the dead landscape untill he heard her voice.

"It's safe to look now." she said.

When Eren looked back at the young Mikasa, he saw nothing but a hollowed corpse, the same one he saw before.

Eren let out a scream, as he fell backwards onto the dead grass.

"If you take your eyes off me, I'll die." the corpse said as everything faded black.

When Eren woke up again, he was back to the winter wasteland that was reality.

He got up and took a good look around and saw the hooded figure that kicked his lights out.

"Did you find your answer?" the man said.

"I don't know who you are or how your involved in this, but yes." Eren said as he turned and ran towards the cave.

Under the multiple layers of facial wrapping, the man smiled and walked away.

* * *

When Eren arrived at the cave, Mikasa was still unconscious.

"No no, you can't be dead, you can't be..." Eren said as he knelt beside her body.

Mikasa quietly exhaled and her eyes flickered open to see Eren hovering over her with a look of joy on his face.

"What happened?" Mikasa asked as she tried to get up.

"We had a fight, and I realised that you were right." Eren said as he grabbed her hand.

This sent a jolt through Mikasa, she felt a warm feeling growing inside of her

"Listen, I know I can be harsh but I try to control myself, I don't mean what I say." Eren said sounding a bit sad as he tightened his grip on Mikasas hand.

Eren and Mikasa just sat there looking at each other.

"I... I'm not to sure how to put this but.. I... I think I'm-" Mikasa was cut off by Eren.

"I know." he said with a smile as he pressed his forehead against hers.

The warm feeling growing inside of Mikasa turned into a strange sensation, nothing she had ever felt before in her life, not even when her parents were alive.

Mikasa was about to grab Erens free hand, but she noticed movement at the mouth of the cave. Quickly, she grabbed Eren and threw him behind her as she stood up.

"Who's there!" she yelled, but got no answer. Quickly, she dashed towards the caves exit, but stopped right at the mouth. The snow storm that raged outside had vanished, not a sign of it in the distance.

Mikasa was so happy she could smile, but the loss of the strange sensation she had while close to Eren prevented her from doing so. She walked back to where Eren was, he was folding up the blanket Mikasas mother had made for her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"This is important to you isn't it?" Eren said sounding a little confussed as to why she asked the question.

"It is, but I think it is time to bury the past." Mikasa said trying her hardest to smile as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mikasa." Eren said saddly.

"It's ok, it is time I move on anyways." she said looking away from him.

Eren didn't know how to accept the situation, so he put the blanket back down beside the box.

"The snow storm has stopped, we can finally go home." Mikasa said still looking away from Eren.

Erens eyes opened wide, this ment they could go back to their friends, their old life. He grabbed Mikasas hand and pulled her out of the cave to see the massive landscape that lay before them.

A massive white field with a large forest in the horizon, but no sign of the wall anywhere.

"The only problem is... where is home?" Mikasa said as she tightened her grip on Erens hand.

"I have no idea, we have never been to this place before and the part that worries me is... where the hell are all the titans?" Eren said.

* * *

**A/N: SO I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I really do hope it was worth the wait. Personally I think because I barely had time to work on it, it doesn't have very much detail and is pretty sloppy. As always, tell me what you thought, every bit helps. Any ideas for future stories or chapters? PM me and I will go over them with Atrox and your ideas could very well be in future chapters and stories.**


	7. The feeling of fear

**A/N: This is my overhaul of chapter 8 I think this is, the first half is the same, but the ending is different and is set up for another chapter. I guess this could be my Christmas gift to all of you so, Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Eren and Mikasa had walked for almost four days and the wall was nowhere to be found. Food was starting t run dangerously low and there was no deer or any other wild life to be found.

Mikasa was beginning to struggle walking through the snow and needed Eren to support her at times causing even more strain on his body.

"I think we need to take a break." Eren said as he collapsed to his knees from exhaustion.

Mikasa ran to his side to make sure he was alright and felt his forehead.

"Eren, why didn't you tell me you had a fever?" she said with concern.

"I didn't want you to worry, I'm fine." he said removing her hand.

Mikasa sighed and sat down beside him.

"You should have something to eat." Mikasa said as she grabbed their bag of food.

"What's left?" Eren asked.

Mikasa took a look in the bag and let out a slight gasp.

"What is it?" Eren said as he started to lean in closer to see inside the bag, but he was pushed away by Mikasa.

"It's nothing" she said as she just stared into the bag.

There was only one piece of dried meat left, but she knew Eren would never take it if he knew.

"So what's left?" he asked again.

"A small amount of bread and some dried meat." Mikasa said praying he didn't ask for bread.

"I'll have some of the dried meat, you eat the bread." Eren said as Mikasa put it in his hand.

"I'll have it later, I'm not that hungry right now." she said.

Eren gave her a concerned look, but then thought nothing of it and devoured his dried meat.

After a few hours of rest, Eren started to get up.

"We need to keep moving, keep looking." he said as Mikasa stood up beside him.

Both of them had regained some strength and continued their search for the wall.

After anther few hours of walking, they came into another massive and open field.

"Look! A house!" Mikasa said as she pointed to a small cabin in the field.

Eren looked a bit confused, but followed Mikasa as she walked to the cabin.

Eventually, the two of them arrived at the door and Mikasa started knocking.

"Hey Mikasa, I don't like the look of this place." Eren said as he urged her to back away.

"What are you talking about? We found shelter we so desperately needed." she responded happily as she knocked on the door again.

Eventually, the door to the cabin creaked open and Mikasa heard a voice.

"Come in, come in, it's been so long since we last had visitors." and elderly woman said.

"Mikasa, something is very wrong here." Eren said as he tugged on the back of her uniform.

"Don't be so rude Eren, please excuse him, he still hasn't learned his manners." she said with a smile.

"Oh that's quite alright dear, he seems like a good boy." the elderly woman said.

"Mikasa what the hell are you doing?" Eren asked sounding a bit scared.

"My husband is in the living room, why don't you join him young man?" the elderly woman said.

"I'm going to check the other rooms, see if I can find anything." Eren said. "Shout if anything happens."

The elderly woman sat down at the table and started reading a newspaper and Mikasa sat at the far end looking around the room which she believed to be the kitchen.

Eren was getting really creeped out by the cabin, he didn't see why Mikasa wanted to stay in a place like this. He found a small office room with multiple old papers stacked up and he started to go through them.

"What the hell?" he said as he looked at the most recent paper.

"This paper is more than 20 years old." he said as he continued to look around.

Eren walked into the bedroom and what he saw startled him. Two corpses, a man and a woman were in the bed beside each other, both frostbitten almost beyond recognition.

Eren ran out of the room and dashed for Mikasa who was still talking to herself.

"So how did you find a nice place like this?" she asked the elderly woman.

"Oh, my husband was a carpenter back in the day, he built the place himself." she said.

"Mikasa! We need to leave NOW!" he yelled as he grabbed her wrist.

Mikasas eyes widened when he started shaking her, she didn't recognize where they were.

The cabin was charred by fire and the windows broken letting cold air blast inside, the old woman gone.

"Eren, what's going on?" she asked sounding frightened.

"You were hallucinating, we need to get as far away from here as possible." Eren said as he stood her up and marched her out the door.

The two of them left the cabin as fast as they could. Mikasa looked back and could see the elderly woman standing in the door waving good-bye.

"Don't look at her!" Eren yelled as he kept moving forwards.

Night had started to fall by the time the entered an area slightly littered with trees.

"The bark is dry, we can make a fire using this." Eren said as he started to rip the bark off the trees.

"We need wood as well, bark is just going to make smoke." Mikasa said.

"I know, its a tree there are branches." Eren replied.

The two of them chuckled a bit and them Eren got to work on a fire.

"Do you really think we are going to see our home again... our friends?" Mikasa asked as she brought her knees to her chest.

"Hey hey, I don't want to hear you giving up like that!" Eren snapped.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I'm scared." Mikasa said.

"Listen, I'm scared as well, the last thing I want is to die out here in the cold. We just need to keep our chins up and do everything we can." Eren said as he dropped the branches into a little pile and started trying to light them.

"Do you think the scout regiment is looking for us?" Mikasa asked.

"Not likely, I mean... we were practically abandoned when that snow storm hit." Eren said.

"Abandoned... you really think they would do that to us? To their best soldiers?" Mikasa replied sharply.

"That's the key word right there, "soldiers". We are an expendable bunch. As long as humanity exists, we have people to replace the fallen." Eren said as he finally got the fire going.

Mikasa could feel her hopes of a rescue sink into the abyss after hearing Eren say that.

"You really know how to cheer a girl up, don't you." Mikasa said as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Eren let out a sigh and sat down beside her wrapping his arms around her pulling her into him.

Mikasa let out a gasp, but just let Eren hold her. She started feeling the same warm sensation that she felt when they were stuck in the cave.

"I know I'm not the best with words, I know I always look to the harsh reality, but only because the only way to escape from something is to first accept it." he said as he ran his fingers through Mikasas hair.

The fire crackled and spat small bits of charcoal around, but it provided Eren and Mikasa with the warmth they needed in the cold nights.

The two of them eventually fell asleep under the tree.

Eren woke up around dawn and realised that Mikasa was gone, he immediately stood up, but fell down due to a head rush. As he came back to his sences he got back up again and started looking around.

"Mikasa! Mikasa where are you?" he started yelling as he walked around.

Eren stopped and looked down only to see drag marks and red stained snow.

"No, no, no, no, no." he said to himself as he slowly followed the blood trail.

The trail led Eren behind a tree where he saw Mikasa hanging the corpse of a wolf that she had trapped and killed.

"Oh thank the gods." He said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Remember when you used to take me hunting? This is kind of like those times." Mikasa said as she tied the rope to another tree, suspending the wolf in the air.

"It really is isn't it. Though I never thought you would take down a wolf." He said.

"Looks like we might have a bit more food for our journey now" Eren thought as he looked around for any other animals.

Mikasa started to gut and butcher the wolf, putting the useful meat in their food pouch while Eren stripped more bark from the trees to make another fire.

After a few hours, Eren was cooking the wolf meat and setting it on a small smoking rack that he had built from branches.

Eren looked into the sky, he figured it was around noon when he suddenly felt the earth shake beneath him.

Erens blood froze, he knew this feeling all too well.

Slowly, Eren back up until he hit Mikasa who just stood there in terror.

"Mikasa, don't do anything stupid ok?" Eren said.

"This has gotten to her even worse than I thought it has, she has lost the will to fight titans." Eren though to himself as he slowly backed Mikasa up.

A giant 10 metre class titan came slowly walking over the horizon, it was heading right for them.

Eren kept on slowly backing up, he knew a sudden move would alert the titan to their location.

"Just keep calm Mikasa." Eren said as he put her behind a tree.

Mikasa just stood there shaking, she didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

**A/N: SO there you have it, the story must go on!**


	8. More Holiday News (updates)

Just like in my new update for "Don't Let Me Go" this is just to tell you I have decided to do a complete story overhaul. Many of you were left unsatisfied with how I ended "Abandoned" so because I like you all so much (Though it has taken me a long time to come to an overhaul conclusion) I am going to keep this story alive by redoing the last chapter and making even more.

Again, probably got your hopes up that another new chapter by me came out but this is just a news update.

So Happy holidays everyone and I will probably get back to all of you in the new year!


	9. He who hungers

**A/N: Wow I actually wrote a chapter? This is sure a surprise. So this chapter has been on and off so the flow of it may seem inconsistent because I constantly came back to it with new ideas and forgetting the old ones, but never the less, enjoy the chapter and I will try to get one out for my other story by the end of January.**

* * *

The titan just stood there looking at them. Mikasas mind was blank, she was too scared, too exhausted to do anything.

Eren moved slowly towards her trying not to provoke the titan.

"Mikasa, don't move." He said as he moved in front of her.

Mikasa still just stood there shaking.

The titan just looked down on them as Eren and Mikasa looked up at it waiting to see who would make the first move.

Slowly, Eren started backing Mikasa up slowly still not trying to provoke the titan.

"Why the hell isn't it trying to kill us?" Eren thought to himself as he moved Mikasa behind a tree.

"Listen, don't move, and don't make a sound. I'll be back for you… I promise." Eren said as he dashed away from Mikasa.

All Mikasa did was look at him as he ran away and raised her arm towards him getting smaller and smaller, fading into the distance.

The titan released a blood chilling roar and gave chase to Eren.

"That's right you son of a bitch, come this way." Eren yelled as he continued running through the forest.

The titan was smashing through the trees after Eren and he knew the only way to kill it was to turn titan himself, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself once he transformed.

Eren decided to take the gamble and bit hard into his thumb, but nothing happened.

Eren groaned in pain as he bit deep into his thumb again.

"Why, why am I not changing?" he thought as he continued to run for his life.

Again and again, Eren bit into his hands until they were a bloody mess.

"Why? Why is this not working!" Eren screamed as he continued to run.

* * *

Mikasa still just stood behind the tree waiting on Eren to return. She was alone, no sight of anything or anyone in the distance other than trees, trees and more trees.

"He'll come back… yeah, Eren wouldn't leave me here all alone like that if he wasn't going to come back." She said to herself as she slowly sat down in the snow.

"All I have to do is wait." She said as she kept looking into the direction he ran off in.

* * *

Eren was losing his speed and the titan was gaining ground on him, he still bit into his hands no matter how much it hurt, he had to kill the titan.

Eren stopped running and turned to face to approaching titan.

"I'm going to kill you, you fucking son of a bitch!" Eren screamed as he bit into his hand as hard as he possibly could.

A spark of light blinded Eren for a moment then suddenly his mind went blank. Eren had turned into a titan at the price of his consciousness.

Erens Titan collapsed to the ground, he was mentally and physically exhausted.

The other titan grabbed Erens titan and took a large bite out of its torso.

Eren felt a surge of pain shoot into his body and his titan roared out in agony.

Survival was suddenly the only thing on Erens mind, but how was he going to survive in this state.

The titan took another large bite out of Erens titan making it once again roar in agony.

The titan was about to take another bite out of Eren when Eren suddenly grabbed onto the titans face and started crushing it with all the strength he could muster.

Eventually, he crushed the titans face making it stop moving for a short period of time.

Eren used the last bit of his strength to grab the nape of the titan's neck and rip it off making the titan drop dead on top of him.

Eren tried to release himself from his titan, but the flesh bindings were too strong.

Eren just lay there, stuck inside of his titan.

* * *

Mikasa had been waiting for several hours before she stood up.

"Eren?" she said as she started to walk around.

"Eren where are you?" she said again as she wandered into the forest.

The sun had started to set by the time Mikasa came across the carnage Eren and the titan had caused in the forest.

She looked on in despair to see Erens titan under the skeleton of the titan that had attacked them earlier.

"Eren?" she said as she walked towards the still body of Erens titan.

As she put her hand on it, its emerald green eyes shot to life.

Mikasa could hear a voice coming from within the beast.

"Hunger, I hunger for it, I will devour everything,: Mikasa slowly backed away as Erens titan started to slowly turn its head to face her.

"Eren? It's me." Mikasa said still backing away.

"I will devour everything." She heard from within the titan again.

Erens titan opened its mouth and snapped at Mikasa trying to eat her.

Mikasa jumped backwards in terror.

Erens titan came to life, the 10 metre behemoth stood above Mikasa.

"Eren, it's me!" she screamed trying to get him to listen, but all the titan did was stand there above her.

Erens titan reached down and grabbed Mikasa, the force nearly crushing her.

"I will devour all." Eren said from within the titan as he increased her grip on her.

"Eren please, PLEASE!" she screamed as she felt her bones start to crack.

"EREN!"

Erens titan dropped Mikasa and looked to its left, but before it could react, the nape of its neck was sliced open effectively killing it and leaving Eren wounded.

Mikasa was gasping for air on the ground and crying out in agony, Erens death grip had cracked some of her ribs and broken her arm and the fall had broken her leg.

The one who had saved Mikasa from Erens out of control titan was Jean.

"Mikasa!" he yelled as he landed and ran over to her.

Armin and Connie followed shortly behind Jean with medical gear.

"Connie! Give her the sedatives and bandage her up, Armin, I want you to make sure that bastard Eren is dead!" Jean screamed as he looked down on Mikasas mangled body.

"Dead?" Armin and Connie both said.

"Yeah, make sure I killed that psychotic bastard!, he's lost his god damn mind!" Jean shouted as he helped Connie bandage Mikasa.

Armin walked over to the steaming corpse of Erens titan and saw him hanging out of the nape.

Quietly, he rushed over to Eren and checked his pulse.

"He's still alive." Armin said quietly to himself.

"Well? Did I kill him?" Jean yelled.

"Eren can be reported killed in action." Armin said to Jean.

Eren had regained consciousness and saw Armin standing over him.

"Armi-" Eren was cut off when Armin covered his mouth.

Eren took a look around and realized he was sticking out of his Titan.

"Alright, Mikasa is stable, but we can't be sure for how much longer." Jean said as he and Connie unfolded a stretcher.

Eren tried to think about how he got where he was, but he could only remember running from the titan.

"Listen Eren, this is a bad situation so just don't speak." Armin whispered as he dragged Erens body from the titan.

"What are you doing Armin?" Jean said as he watched Armin drag Eren.

"Taking him back with us." Armin said.

"He's dead, leave him for the animals." Jean said angrily.

"He is my best friend!" Armin yelled back.

"He tried to kill Mikasa!" Jean screamed.

This sent Eren into shock, he couldn't play dead any longer.

"I did what?" Eren said as he looked onto Mikasa laying on the stretcher.

"Eren you son of a bitch!" Jean yelled as he kicked Eren as hard as he could in the gut.

Eren just lay there in the snow, he didn't want to move.

Jean grabbed Eren by the hair and made him face Mikasa who lay still on the stretcher.

"DO you fucking see what you did?" Jean screamed.

Eren tried his hardest not lo look, but Jean forced him to face Mikasa.

Jean then forced him to look at his titan.

"That is what you are, you are a fucking monster." Jean said as he released his grip on Eren causing him to collapse into the snow.

"Stay out here and rot like the fucking animal you are." Jean said as he grabbed one side of the stretcher and Connie grabbed the other.

Connie refused to look at Eren, he didn't want to fight with Jean about leaving him.

"Armin!" Jean yelled as he started walking.

"I'm sorry Eren, I'll come back for you." Armin said as he got up and went with Jean.

Eren tried crawling after them, but he was in too much pain to continue.

Eren just gave up and lay there in the snow.

* * *

**A/N: SO I hope you liked that chapter, I will get them out ween I can and when work isn't taking away my life, I will try to form some kind of release ****scheduled. As always, leave some feed back, good or bad every bit helps.**


	10. Darkness grows

**A/N: SO I am going to actually get a release schedule out soon and I will be releasing content more frequently if everything goes my way, but with my luck nothing will go my way. This is a shorter chapter just because I wanted to get something out for you people who read this story and enjoy it, so without further delayment, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The sun had set and darkness started to sweep across the land, Eren was still motionless in the snow. The fact that he had lost control as a titan and tried to eat Mikasa left him in a blank state of mind. Snow started to fall, small flakes hitting his face and melting immediately.

Slowly, Eren started re-gaining control of himself even if just a little, he reached his arm out towards the blackening sky.

"So this is what it's come to huh?" he asked himself.

"This is how it is."

* * *

"We need to stop and set up camp." Jean said.

"Right, we need to properly tend to Mikasas wounds." Armin said as they slowly lowered her stretcher.

Armin started digging through his medical kit while Jean collected wood for a fire.

"What the hell happened back there?" Armin said quietly to Mikasa as he changed her bandages.

Jean brought back a few blocks of wood and started setting up the tents.

"Armin, can you make the fire?" He asked.

"Sure thing." Armin said as he finished wrapping Mikasas arm in fresh bandages.

Armin stacked the wood and set it ablaze with flint shavings and a match while Jean finished putting the tent spikes in the ground.

Jean and Armin moved Mikasa close to the fire and sat down on some stools.

"Hey Jean…" Armin said

"I don't want to hear it Armin." Jean said angrily.

"But"

"Armin… just please don't talk about it right now." Jean said as he moved closer to the fire.

"Erens world is like the wood in the fire, first there was nothing wrong with it, just plain and ordinary, but then something happened creating a spark destroying his world, and when the fires settle… nothing is left but ash." Jean said as he looked deeply into the fire.

Armin didn't know what to say.

* * *

Eren was still lying in the snow, slowly starting to regain control over his body entirely.

"Hey Mikasa, looks like I'm the only one abandoned now." Eren said with a chuckle as he stared into the pitch black sky, snow starting to cover his body.

Eren slowly started to sit up, but he never took his eyes off the sky.

"You gave me quite a thrashing there Jean, I'll be sure to return the favour one day." Eren said with another chuckle.

Slowly, Eren managed to stand up and he stumbled over to a tree where he could hold his balance.

"And Armin, I think it's me who will come back to get you." He said with a smile.

* * *

Mikasa opened her eyes, and she was greeted with a familiar sight.

"Finally awake are we?" Grisha Yeager said.

"Dad?" Mikasa said as she sat up.

"Hey there sleepy head" a young Eren said from beside his father.

"It's a beautiful day outside Mikasa." Grisha said as he pointed to the window.

Mikasa sat up and took a look out the window. People were walking up and dow the street with groceries, children were playing and laughing and the sky didn't have a cloud in sight.

"Let's go out and play with Armin!" Eren said as he ran out the door.

"Please look after him Mikasa." Grisha said as he returned to his books.

Mikasa got up and walked outside and was blinded by a white flash and when she could see again, she put her hands over her mouth in shock.

The city was in ruin, blood covered the streets and sides of building while the stench of rotting corpses poisoned the air that had seemed so fresh.

That's when Mikasa turned around to see Kalura Yeager, her adoptive mother trapped under a support beam.

"Mikasa help me!" she screamed.

Eren came running past her trying to move the support beam, but he was far too weak to do anything.

"Mikasa help me save mom!" Eren screamed as he continued to try and move the support beam.

Mikasa could do nothing but collapse to her knees as she saw the giant smiling titan that had claimed the life of Kalura those few years ago.

"Mikasa please!" Kalura screamed as the titan approached them.

"Mikasa!"

The smiling titan was right on top of them, it reached down and ripped Kalura out of the rubble. Mikasa just watched the titan life her mother away from her again, watched it kill and eat here again.

"Why?"

Mikasa looked down to Eren who was still holding onto the support beam.

"Why didn't you save her?" Eren said.

Mikasa tried to speak, "I-"

"DID YOU HATE OUR FAMILY THAT MUCH!?" Eren screamed as he stood up.

Mikasas eyes opened wide.

"Well, if you hate us that much, then why don't we all just disappear. " Ere said as he walked towards the titan.

Mikasa couldn't speak, her voice was silent.

The titan looked down at Eren and reached for him.

Mikasa tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't move, she tried to scream, but nothing came out. All her pleas and cries were silent, she could do nothing as the titan picked up Eren and devoured him in front of her.

Small flicks of blood landed on Mikasas face, she looked up to the titan as it looked down to her as if it pitied her. The titan turned around and walked away leaving Mikasa alone in the ever growing darkness around her.

* * *

Jean and Armin had started to move towards the wall again carrying Mikasa on the stretcher.

"I'd say we are eight kilometres out." Jean said. "I can't wait to have some warm chow."

Armin didn't say anything, he was still thinking about what Jean said by the fire.

"Erens world will turn to ash huh." Armin said.

"Pardon?" Jean said.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really." Armin said. "What do you think Mikasa is dreaming about right now?"

"Oh who knows, probably something good." Jean said as they continued to walk through the snow.

"Should we fire the return flare" Armin asked.

"It would be a good idea, Connie and the others will probably get here in the next few hours if we do, then we can take a break." Jean said as he readied and fired his flare gun.

* * *

Eren had made incredible time catching up to Jean and Armin. He had followed their footprints since early dawn.

"Just like when you taught me to track animals in the woods, huh dad." Eren said smiling.

He looked into the sky when he heard a popping sounds and his smile grew larger.

"Found you."

* * *

**A/N: SO I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was kinda rushed but I think it was overall okay. Leave me some feedback, good or bad every bit helps with the stories and if you have any ideas for future stories or chapters feel free to message me! On a side note before I go, I will be starting a third story and it will be an Attack on Titan Murder/Mystery story (as if there aren't enough of those) so look forward to that.**


End file.
